bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hal Esposito/Quotes
During missions and others *Stay away from my girls, rich boy! *He's got a friend shooting. Get him! *There they are, on those bikes! *You! *Hey Ricky, could you get me... hey! Hopkins?!? *That's right greasebag. You know smoking's bad for your health. *I'm gonna smoke your butt with my boot. *Boys! It's Jimmy! Back me up. *Get that scum. *You sure you don't want us to help you with them, Johnny? *He who? *Get him! *Who left the magnet on? *Haha! Watch out for falling trees. *What, war footage and natural disasters doesn't do it for you? *What do you want Hopkins? *Huh...I'd like me a piece of that action. *One day I'll get enough money to take her on a date. *I wish my girlfriend looked like that. *What'd you do that for? *Sure. I could use a workout. *Why not!? ALLY About to Leave *All this is make me hungry. I'm gonna grab something to eat. *You don't need me anymore. I'm takin' off. ALLY Help Me *I could use some help here! *If you're not busy gimme a hand! Getting knocked off bike *Ahow, that sucked! *Aahoww, I need to get a bigger bike. Comment on successful bike trick *My sister can do that trick. *I suppose you think that's cool. Comment on failed attempt at trick *Hah. That's the best thing I've seen all day. *You really do suck! Stealing a bike *Gimme the bike you skinny little runt! *Maybe if you were bigger you can stop me. Has bike stolen from *That was my bike you skinny little maggot! *Come on! That was mine! Winning a fight *This. Is. Awesome. *It doesn't get any better than this. When into him bump when friendly *Whoa...sorry. *Excuse me. *My bad. When into him bump when hostile *Watch where you're going you skinny little maggot! *Uh...so skinny and it's so in my way. *Beat it, twig! *I'm walkin' here, twerp! *Make way for a real man! *Look where yer' goin' skinny. *Maybe if you ate a proper meal, you'd have the strength to get out of my way. When into him bump other clique *Beat it, deadbeat. (Townie) *You really are a loser. (Townie) *Ugh...stupid jock! (Jock) *Outta my way, nerd. (Nerd) *Keep walkin', rich boy. (Prep) *Watch where you're goin' with that frickin' thing! Getting hit with bike/car *Come back and try to knock me over without that! *Good thing I have all this extra padding! Saying Goodbye *It's feeding time. I gotta go. *I gotta go shake some kids down. I'll see you around. Saying about carnival *They should make those seats for normal sized people rather than all these skinny little runts. *Was that supposed to be cool or something? Calling friends for help *I think we got a live one here! *You guys wanna piece of this? Chasing *I can't go much further, stop already so I can hit you. *This is how man I am, I'm actually running after you? When someone hides from him *Come out come out wherever you are. *Come back Jimmy. I just wanna talk, I promise... and kick your butt! Out of breath **Panting* I got to stop picking on the ones that can run *Panting* Wandering around *If veal is more delicious because it's made from a baby cow then baby human's gotta be the most delicious thing of all. *Man, I'm hungry. *I could use some cash, I need to hit up an ATM. And by that I mean an eighth grader. *When will people learn? Desert is part of a meal *Hmm.. Baby Human. Conversing * I was just thinking, * You know what? * I heard she throws up after every meal. Would you do that? * Did you hear the jocks got busted playing naked twister last night? * I think it may be time to take the preppies down again. * She'd be hotter with some meat on her bones. * I don't get preppies. They have all that cash, but they don't spend it on food. * I kinda like what * I heard that crazy hobo's back on campus. Maybe if he spent his money on food instead of booze he wouldn't be so homeless. * I know the lunch lady's old, but if she was younger I'd take a run at her. She's got the hottest body I've ever seen! * Lola's such a hoe, but that's what Johnny gets for dating such an emaciated little twig. * The only thing wrong with Mr Hattrick selling test answers is that the prick charges too much. * I heard Jimmy was behind the whole thing. * I heard they had Johnny locked up in the asylum. That would suck so hard. * Huh? * Ha, yeah! * Whatever bro. * That's sweet right? * No way in hell that's true. * I only eat when I'm hungry, and I wanna hide from emotional pain. * My mom's therapist says my overeating is a form of self-medication, whatever that means. * Look at me! I have man boobs! * Sometimes at night I look in the mirror, pinch my gut, and I cry myself to sleep. * The real problem's that you're too skinny. * Waaah, you big crybaby. * I care about this why? * I don't even know you! Why're you telling me this? * What's with all the little skinny twerps in this place all of a sudden? * This place is sucking way harder than it used to. * I know this is a prep school but this place is being overrun with preppies. * What has this world come to when no one respects the greasers? * I eat six meals a day! * I'm gonna start up a club, like a fight club, only instead of fighting we'll eat cheeseburgers. * You know what? I don't care if she's old. I'm gonna take a run at that hot lunch lady. * I eat carbs with every meal. * Okay, I guess. * Alright. * Uh-huh. * You ever see Edna the lunch lady bent over? It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. * Have you scored yet? * Have you tried to fix up a bike yet? * You ever been inside the preppy frat? * Yeah! * No. * Yeah, like I'd do that. * I guess so, sure Losing Dodgeball * I stink at this! Figures. * I can't believe I lost! * I knew I should've been on another team! * Am I the only one trying to win? * You guys suck! Grossed-out * That makes me wanna puke! Hit by friendly fire * What's the deal? * Do you want me to leave, slim? Fighting * After I'm done hitting you, I'm gonna sit on you! * Show me what you go, stickboy! * Tell me you can hit harder than that! * Come and get it! When knocked out * Ugh... That hurt real bad. * Ugh... I don't feel so good. * I think you broke my ovaries. * That's gonna bruise! * In two-three days, when I heal up you're a dead man. * So? Maybe you can fight. Starting fight with other cliques * What you got, richboy? (Prep) * Give up already, loser. (Townie) * Is that all you go, tough guy? (Jock) Starting fight * Let's go, skinny. * You want a piece of this, small stuff? * I'm gonna break you like a twig. * You're dead meat. Kicked in the nuts * Augh... Cheap... Shot.... Ughh... When spat on * You little maggot! Watching a fight * Fight, fight, fight! * Kick his butt! * Hit him in the face! Hit by some sneak attacks or projectiles * Who did that? * Somebody's a dead man. When the alarm goes off * Great, I could use a smoke. Flustered * You don't wanna do this. * Stop this before it gets out of hand. * Relax, I didn't mean it. Food fight * Oh yeah? Well, take this! Watching a freak show * Freak show? I thought this was supposed to be a donkey show. What a chip! Receiving a gift * Ahh, perfect. * This is just what I need. Demanding money * I'm hungry. Give me some money. * What are you doing walking around with cash when I need some? * Do you think this fantastic body just happened? No! I had to eat... A lot. So give me a lot of money. Demanding money for protection * I could help you out, but what's in it for me? * Nothing's free. You want help, then pay me! Otherwise, beat it. After getting money * This is a little less than I need, but I'll make do. * Tomorrow I'm eating steak so make sure you have a little more cash. * You see, I knew you were one of the smart ones. Giving a gift * It's all yours. * Here you go, slim. Greetings * What's the word? * How goes it? * How's it hangin'? * Hi. * Hey. Complementing clothes * Lookin' good man! * Your hair is looking good! * Well hello there, sugar. * Those shoes are sweet! * That's a cool tattoo bro. Grooming * You're a handsome stallion, aren't you? * Lookin' good. Requesting an errand * Pay attention, slim * I gotta situation. * I really could use your help on this, slim. * I need a favour, buddy Being indignant * Come on! * I've got time if you wanna go! * How dare you! * Are you looking for a fight, slim? * I own you! * Is that all you got? * There's no way you're actually this bad! * That guy is going down! Hit by dead rat * You did NOT just throw a rat at me! Greeting someone on bad terms * They haven't gotten rid of you yet? * Go away. * What is it? Greeting someone on good terms * Hey, Jimmy! * Hey there, Hopkins. * What's up, Jimbo? Leaving someone on good terms * Scared * I'm just a big-boned greaser, I'm not worth your time! * You don't wanna fight me! I might lower your rep on account of me being (???) * Look at me I'm a fat mess, haven't I suffered enough? * Please, don't beat me. Aiding a fight * Lemme give you a hand with that, buddy. * Save some for me! Perceiving a thing as cool * Freakin' sweet! * Yeah man that rocks! Perceiving a thing as crap * Wow, that sucked. Category:Character Quotes Category:Quotes